Talk:Shyvana/@comment-7007348-20130702101302/@comment-9894095-20130702152801
Yes and No. There are a few things you are not considering. a. The Fury generation of the latter ranks will affect lane much less than you think. Fury gen at rank 1 is entirely unchanged, so lvls 6-11 wont be any different at all, at least in regards to her ulti changes. b. While the rank 2 and 3 ulti's Fury generation is significantly higher, it only really changes how quickly it is back up after a team fight and helps reduce Shyvana's weakness of "Kite me until my ulti is down and im a lot weaker". At current, her ulti late game takes way too long to come back up again compared to many other ultimates that are up for every team fight. Now she will most likely have her ult for every team fight rather than her having to pray it comes up before she dies. c. Her new Fury gen is almost TOO HIGH for her to really abuse her ulti coming up again so quickly during team fights! With a lot of attack speed she can almost stay in dragon form permanately at rank 3. While at first glance this seems really OP, It really IS NOT what a Shy player wants outside of a prolonged team fight! Shy needs the gapcloser her ulti provides, and you should never underestimate the damage her leap does, nor it's knockback. While yes, if she is hitting enemy champions in a team fight she will e in dragon form much longer, if not indefinitely, she can't abuse it in the dumb ways she could in earliar PBE versions. IE: Ulti, attack endlessly, hit 100 Fury AGAIN IN DRAGON FORM and ULTI JUMP AGAIN WHILE IN DRAGON FORM! There was a version where this was possible as her fury gen was tuned too high and she would just Ulti > Auto a few times > Ulti ad infimium. She wont be able to use it multiple times in one team fight, but she will have a large aoe presence in team fights with her longer lasting dragon form. As it is, she almost has to sit still and NOT attack for a while to let her dragon form end before building back up to 100 Fury to use her leap again. For her passive, honestly it Should have always been like this. She had NO real passive at all before until she got a point in her ulti, and then suddenly she was noticably more tanky. Is it interesting and cool? Not terribly outside it's interaction with her dragonform. Is it useful and does it make sense? Definitely. Dragons are traditionally considered tough little buggers. The changes to her E make it feel much more in line with her kit IE: a dragon that sets everything on fire and burns everything to death. It is refered to as a breath weapon anyway, which is traditionally considered a multi-target attack. The % dmg change is really not a huge change in damage outside targets that build large ammounts of health. On a target with the average 2-3k health, her damage is largely unchanged. Does it make her stronger? Undoubtably. But does the AP scaling on her on hit damage really make sense? I do not think so, and AP Shyvana was weird. The "Multiple Targets with her E in the Jungle" bit struck me as odd though. Have you even ever used Shyvana's W in the jungle before? It kinda dosn't leave the smaller mobs alive long enough to hit in the first place (exageration, but it is fairly close to the truth). She has always been one of the fastest junglers and this will not change that overly much. In lane? Oh yeah, her new E is going to be a nightmare of a harass tool. I do Not disupute that at all! :)